Star Wars Rebels in Les Misérables
by lucy272000
Summary: Title says it all
1. Intro

Les Misérables is my favorite musical and Star Wars Rebels is one of my favorite show so I decided to combined them together. This is my first fanfic so please not mean reviews. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also please leave suggestions for characters.

Meet the Characters

Jean Valjean – meet the protagonist of our story and all-round good guy – this is the man to keep your eye on. Jean Valjean (Caleb Dame) is an ex-convict who has finally been released after stealing a loaf of bread. After realizing that in the eyes of the public, he will always be a criminal, he decides to break parole and start a new life, with a new name (Kanan Jarrus) and new look (wit some help from a friendly bishop) (Master Dillaba). And then he has a fairly eventful life, some things happen to him as he tries to flee from his past. Played by Kanan Jarras

Inspector Javert – inspector javert (Inquisiter) is the big bad guy of Les Misérables He is the policeman who first released Valjean (Kanan), and when JVJ breaks his parole Javert (Inquisitor) becomes obsessed with finding him. Really obsessed. You'd be surprised, thinking maybe he has other things to do, but nope. He has a firm belief that people are unable to change, and that Valjean (Kanan) will always be a criminal and therefore deserves to be brought to justice. Basically, he's kind of like a crazy stalker, the kind that makes the object of their attention go into a witness protection program. Played by the Inquisitor.

Fantine – Fantine (Hara) is a worker employed in a factory owned by the new-and-improved-artist-formerly-known-as-Valjean (Kanan Jarrus or Caleb Dame). She is also single mother to daughter Cosette (Sabine), and when she is fired from her job she turns to prostitution to continue to pay the Thénardiers, who she pays to house and raise Cosette (Sabine). Played by Hara.

Cosette – Cosette (Sabine) is the daughter of Fantine (Hara), and was raised by the Thénardiers along with their daughter Éponine, who is her age. Instead of raising her according to her mother's wishes, they gave her the 'Cupboard under the stairs' treatment, forcing her to work for them and generally being nasty and abusive. She is eventually adopted by Valjean (Kanan), and blossoms under his care and protection. As these things tend to go, she grows up to be absolutely stunning, and falls in love with Marius (Ezra), and sings about her love. Often. Played by Sabine.

Marius – Marius (Ezra) is a member of 'Friends of ABC', a group of students who are agitating for a revolution. He is close friends with Enjolras (Zeb), the leader of the group, but is not as passionate about the cause as some of his peers. Despite his obvious wealth, he is also friends with Éponine, a girl who lives on the streets. He is blind to Éponine love for him, and instead falls in love with Cosette (Sabine). As is fairly predictable, relationship drama and long-triangles ensue. Played by Ezra.

Éponine – Éponine is daughter of the Thénardiers, she grew up with Cosette (Sabine), who she treated poorly as her parents did (a bit of 'Dudley syndrome' here). Her family ends up on the streets, where Éponine has to fend for herself and befriends and falls in love with Marius (Ezra). Éponine comprises the last point of the Les Misérables love triangle, although as both Cosette (Sabine) and Marius (Ezra) are completely ignorant to her feelings, it's not so much a triangle and a depressed emo 'walking around in the rain and singing ballads' mess. Played by herself.

Thénardier and Madame Thénardier – Thénardier (Kallus) and his wife Madame Thénardier (Tua) are the reprehensible and unscrupulous villains of the musical – as well as acting as the comedic relief. The Thénardiers are out to get whatever they can, and look out for themselves and themselves alone (and we mean just the two of them, they certainly don't look out for Éponine). For a while, Thénardier runs a small inn with his wife, where they raise their daughter Éponine and mistreat their ward Cossette (Sabine). The family ends up on the streets, where they survive through thievery. Played by possibly Agent Kallus and Minister Tua.

Bishop – by Master Dillaba

The Barricade Boys – Played by themselves except Enjolras

Enjolras – Enjolras (Zeb), is the leader of the group. He is charming and charismatic, but also "capable of being terrible," and the fiery passion that drives him to man the barricade can quickly turn mercilessly destructive when turned on the opposition. Driven, highly political, and more than a little ruthless in pursuit of his goals, Enjolras (Zeb) is a tight-lipped warrior of the people, which makes him doubly dangerous to anyone who might oppose him.

Combeferre – Combeferreis Enjolras' (Zeb's) right-hand man. A scholar, Combeferre is insatiably curious about the world, both in terms of science and philosophy. Unlike Enjolras (Zeb), Combeferre's focus is not on the rights of the citizen, but of the universal rights of mankind. Where Enjolras (Zeb) is the leader of the group, he is referred to as being the guide, who both looks out for the other members of the group and balances out Enjolras' (Zeb's) tendency towards violent revolution with a preference for peace and slow progress through education. However, Combeferre is not without the ability to fight, and he is credited with the delivery of a large arsenal to the barricade.

Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire – Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire is unique amongst the Amis due to his romantic literary – rather than political – leanings. Where Enjolras (Zeb) plots his revolution and Combeferre attends lectures, Jehan "cultivate[s] a pot of flowers, play[s] on the flute, [makes] verses, love[s] the people" and is a poet with a love of ancient epics, as well as a scholar with a broad scope of knowledge including several foreign languages. He reportedly "dress[es] badly" and is both timid and intrepid.

Feuilly –Feuilly is unique within the group, as he is one of its few lower class members. An orphan who taught himself to read and write, and has since been entirely self-educated, Feuilly is noted as having "adopted the peoples" for his family and is a fierce nationalist. However, despite this, he is obsessively interested in the independence and oppression of other nations, most notably Poland. He is generous, but also pragmatic and dedicated to his own sense of what is or is not right.

Courfeyrac –Courfeyrac is defined as being the centre of the group, who is capable of holding everyone together on a personal level. Intensely personable, Courfeyrac is also noted as being a bit of a "tom cat." Courfeyrac is an honourable man and a loyal friend to his companions. While Enjolras (Zeb) is a leader, and Combeferre an advisor, Courfeyrac functions with the other two men on an emotional level rather than an intellectual or political level.

Bahorel – Bahorel is perhaps best described as being "a good-natured mortal who kept bad company." The second member of the group born to a lower class background, he is bold and brash, with "daring waistcoats and scarlet opinions," and thrives on conflict. However, he is far more intelligent than he presents himself to be, and attends law school, though he has no intention of ever becoming a lawyer.

Bossuet – Bossuet, is one of the oldest members of the group and despite the fact that he comes from an upper class background, he is exceptionally unlucky, having lost all of his money. However, he is incredibly good-humoured and treats his terrible luck with a degree of sarcasm. He is often homeless, but spends a majority of his time living with Joly and his lover, Musichetta.

Joly – Joly is a student of medicine and, despite being a raging hypochondriac, is described as being "the gayest of them all." He has curious ideas about medicinal treatment involving magnetic currents, and can often be seen checking his vitals or the colour of his tongue in a mirror. In the film, he also frequently seen assisting the wounded.

Grantaire – Grantaire is the lone sceptic in the group, to whom the group's ideals are absolutely meaningless. Rather than the ideals of revolution, Grantaire's allegiance and reasons for working with the others is out of his belief, not in their ideals, but in Enjolras, whom he "admire[s], love[s], and venerate[s]." However, his sarcastic attitude towards the group's aims often puts him at odds with Enjolras (Zeb).

Gavroche – Gavroche is adorable, but he is also very brave for a nine-year-old. He can be a little reckless, but he has a heart of gold. He' also the oldest son of Thénardier and lives on the streets. Did I mention he is adorable? Played by possibly Copper as a human boy

Others I can't think of the names of

I was thinking about writing it as a script or have the characters perform the musical. What do you think?


	2. Prologue

**Sorry it took so long. I decided to wright it as a script and maybe make a sequel where they preform this version or the original. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Sadly I own nothing**

 **Prologue - WORK SONG**

 _[1815, Toulon, France. The chain gang, overseen by brutal warders, works in the sun._

 **Prisoners  
** Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
Look down, look down,  
You're here until you die  
The sun is strong  
It's hot as hell below  
Look down, look down,  
There's twenty years to go  
I've done no wrong!  
Sweet Force hear my prayer!  
Look down, look down,  
Sweet Force doesn't care  
I know she'll wait,  
I know that she'll be true!  
Look down, look down,  
They've all forgotten you  
When I get free ya won't see me  
Here for dust!  
Look down, look down  
Don't look 'em in the eye  
How long O Force  
Before you let me die?  
Look down, look down,  
You'll always be a slave  
Look down, look down,  
You're standing in your grave

 **Inquisitor  
** Now bring me prisoner 24601  
Your time is up  
And your parole's begun  
You know what that means

 **Caleb Dume  
** Yes, it means I'm free

 **Inquisitor  
** NO!  
It means you get  
Your yellow ticket-of-leave  
You are a theif

 **Caleb Dume  
** I stole a loaf of bread!

 **Inquisitor  
** You robbed a house!

 **Caleb Dume  
** I broke a window pane!  
My sister's child was close to death  
And we were starving!

 **Inquisitor  
** And you will starve again  
Unless you learn the meaning of the law.

 **Caleb Dume  
** I know the meaning of these 19 years  
A slave of the law

 **Inquisitor  
** Five years for what you did  
The rest because you tried to run  
Yes 24601

 **Caleb Dume  
** My name is Caleb Dume

 **Inquisitor  
** And I am Inquisitor  
Do not forget my name  
Do not forget me  
24601

 **Chorus  
** Look down, look down  
You will always be a slave  
Look down, look down  
You're standing in your grave.

 **Caleb Dume  
** Freedom is mine. The earth is still.  
I feel the wind. I breathe again.  
And the sky clears, the world is waiting.  
Drink from the pool. How clean the taste  
Never forget the years, the waste.  
Nor forgive them, for what they've done.  
They are the guilty, everyone.  
The day begins...  
And now let's see  
What this new world  
Will do for me!

 _[He finds work on a farm.]_

 **Farmer  
** You'll have to go  
I'll pay you off for the day  
Collect your bits and pieces there  
And be on your way.

 **Caleb Dume  
** You've given me half  
What the other men get!  
This handful of tin  
Wouldn't buy my sweat!

 **Laborer  
** You broke the law  
It's there for people to see  
Why should you get the same  
As honest men like me?

 **Caleb Dume  
** Now every door is closed to me  
Another jail, another key, another chain  
For when I come to any town  
They check my papers  
And they find the mark of Cain  
In their eyes, I see their fear:  
`We do not want you here.'

 _[He comes to an inn.]_

 **Innkeeper's Wife  
** My rooms are full  
And I've no supper to spare  
I'd like to help a stranger  
All we want is to be fair

 **Caleb Dume  
** I will pay in advance  
I can sleep in a barn  
You see how dark it is  
I'm not some kind of dog!

 **Innkeeper  
** You leave my house  
Or feel the weight of my rod  
We're law-abiding people here  
Thanks be to the Force.

 _[They throw him out.]_

 **Caleb Dume  
** And now I know how freedom feels  
The jailer always at your heels  
It is the law!  
This piece of paper in my hand  
That makes me cursed throughout the land  
It is the law!  
Like a cur  
I walk the street  
The dirt beneath my feet.

 _[He sits down despairingly outside a house from which emerges Depa Billaba.]_

 **Depa Billaba  
** Come in, Sir, for you are weary  
And the night is cold out there.  
Though our lives are very humble  
What we have, we have to share.  
There is wine here to revive you,  
There is bread to make you strong,  
There's a bed to rest till morning,  
Rest from pain, and rest from wrong.

 **Caleb Dume  
** She let me eat my fill  
I had the lion's share  
The silver in my hand  
Cost twice what I had earned  
In all those nineteen years  
That lifetime of despair  
And yet she trusted me.  
The old fool trusted me -  
She's done her bit of good  
I played the grateful serf  
And thanked her like I should  
But when the house was still,  
I got up in the night  
Took the silver  
Took my flight!

 _[Taking the silver cup, he runs off, but is brought back by two constables.]_

 **CALEB ARRESTED/CALEB FORGIVEN**

 **Constables  
** Tell her reverence your story  
Let us see if she's impressed  
You were lodging there last night  
You were the honest Billaba's guest.  
And then, out of Christian goodness  
When she learned about your plight  
You maintain she made a present of this silver-

 **Depa Billaba  
** That is right.  
But my friend you left so early  
Surely something slipped your mind

 _[The Billaba gives Caleb two silver candlesticks.]_

You forgot I gave these also  
Would you leave the best behind?  
So Messieurs you may release him  
For this man has spoken true  
I commend you for your duty  
May the Force's blessing go with you.  
But remember this, my brother  
See in this some higher plan  
You must use this precious silver  
To become an honest man  
By the witness of the martyrs  
By the Passion and the Blood  
The Force has raised you out of darkness  
I have bought your soul for the Force!

 **WHAT HAVE I DONE (Caleb's Soliloquy)**

 **Caleb Dume  
** What have I done?  
Sweet Force, what have I done?  
Become a thief in the night  
Become a dog on the run  
And have I fallen so far  
And is the hour so late  
That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,  
The cries in the dark that nobody hears,  
Here where I stand at the turning of the years?  
If there's another way to go  
I missed it twenty long years ago  
My life was a war that could never be won  
They gave me a number and murdered Caleb  
When they chained me and left me for dead  
Just for stealing a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow that lady  
To touch my soul and teach me love?  
She treated me like any other  
She gave me her trust  
She called me brother  
My life she claims for the force around  
Can such things be?  
For I had come to hate this world  
This world which had always hated me  
Take an eye for an eye!  
Turn your heart into stone!  
This is all I have lived for!  
This is all I have known!  
One word from her and I'd be back  
Beneath the lash, upon the rack  
Instead she offers me my freedom,  
I feel my shame inside me like a knife  
She told me that I have a soul,  
How does she know?  
What spirit came to move my life? Is there another way to go?  
I am reaching, but I fall  
And the night is closing in  
And I stare into the void  
To the whirpool of my sin  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Caleb Dume  
Caleb Dume is nothing now  
Another story must begin!

 _[He tears up his yellow ticket-of-leave.]_


	3. At The End Of The Day,I Dreamed A Dream

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I didn't think anyone would read this, thank you. In the reviews tell me what you think I should do after. I was thinking that I could have them preform this or the original. What you think.**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing. If I did Ezra would have reunited with his parents.**

 **AT THE END OF THE DAY**

 _[1823, Montreuil-sur-Mer. Outside the factory, owned by the Mayor, Kanan Jarrus (Caleb in disguise).]_

 **The Poor  
** At the end of the day you're another day older  
And that's all you can say for the life of the poor  
It's a struggle, it's a war  
And there's nothing that anyone's giving  
One more day, standing about, what is it for?  
One day less to be living.  
At the end of the day you're another day colder  
And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill  
And the righteous hurry past  
They don't hear the little ones crying  
And the winder is coming on fast, ready to kill  
One day nearer to dying!  
At the end of the day there's another day dawning  
And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise  
Like the waves crash on the sand  
Like a storm that'll break any second  
There's a hunger in the land  
There's a reckoning still to be reckoned  
And there's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!

 _[The foreman and workers, including Hera, emerge.]_

 **Foreman  
** At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing  
Sitting flat on your butt doesn't buy any bread

 **Workers  
** There are children back at home  
And the children have got to be fed  
And you're lucky to be in a job  
And in a bed!  
And we're counting our blessings!

 **Women  
** Have you seen how the foreman is fuming today?  
With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?  
It's because little Hera won't give him his way  
Take a look at his trousers, you'll see where he stands!  
And the boss, he never knows  
That the foreman is always in heat  
If Hera doesn't look out  
Watch how she goes  
She'll be out on the street!

 **Workers  
** At the end of the day it's another day over  
With enough in your pocket to last for a week  
Pay the landlord pay the shop  
Keep on grafting as long as you're able  
Keep on grafting till you drop  
Or it's back to the crumbs on the table  
You've got to pay your way  
At the end of the day!

 **Girl  
** What have we here, little innocent sister?  
Come on Hera, let's have all the news!

 _[She grabs the letter from Hera.]_

"Dear Hera you must send us more money...  
Your child needs a doctor...  
There's no time to lose!"

 **Hera  
** Give that letter to me  
It is none of your business  
With a husband at home  
And a bit on the side  
Is there anyone here  
Who can swear to the Force  
She has nothing to fear?  
She has nothing to hide?

 _[They fight over the letter. Kanan rushes over to break up the squabble.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** What is this fighting all about?  
Will someone tear these two apart?  
This is a factory, not a circus!  
Now come on ladies, settle down  
I run a business of repute  
I am the Mayor of this town

 _[To the foreman...]_

I look to you to sort this out  
And be as patient as you can-

 _[He goes back into the factory.]_

 **Foreman  
** Now someone say how this began!

 **Girl  
** At the end of the day she's the one who began it  
There's a kid that she's hiding in some little town  
There's a man she has to pay  
You can guess how she picks up the extra  
You can bet she's earning her keep sleeping around  
And the boss wouldn't like it!

 **Hera  
** Yes it's true there's a child  
And the child is my daughter  
And her father abandoned us leaving us flat  
Now she lives with an innkeeper man and his wife  
And I pay for the child  
What's the matter with that?

 **Women  
** At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble  
And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one  
While we're earning our daily bread  
She's the one with her hands in the butter  
You must send the slut away  
Or we're all gonna end in the gutter  
And it's us who'll have to pay  
At the end of the day!

 **Foreman  
** I might have known the bitch could bite  
I might have known the cat had claws  
I might have guessed your little secret  
Ah, yes, the virtuous Hera  
Who keeps herself so pure and clean  
You'd be the cause I had no doubt  
Of any trouble hereabout  
You play a virgin in the light  
But need no urgin' in the night.

 **Girl  
** She's been laughing at you  
While she's having her men

 **Women  
** She'll be nothing but trouble again and again

 **Workers  
** You must sack her today  
Sack the girl today!

 **Foreman  
** Right my girl!  
On your way...

 **I DREAMED A DREAM**

 _[Hera is left alone, unemployed and destitute.]_

 **Hera  
** There was a time when men were kind  
When their voices were soft  
And their words inviting  
There was a time when love was blind  
And the world was a song  
And the song was exciting  
There was a time  
Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living  
I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed the Force would be forgiving  
Then I was young and unafraid  
And dreams were made and used and wasted  
There was no ransom to be paid  
No song unsung  
No wine untasted  
But the tigers come at night  
With their voices soft as thunder  
As they tear your hope apart  
And they turn your dream to shame  
He slept a summer by my side  
He filled my days with endless wonder  
He took my childhood in his stride  
But he was gone when autumn came  
And still I dream he'll come to me  
That we'll live the years together  
But there are dreams that cannot be  
And there are storms we cannot weather  
I had a dream my life would be  
So much different from this hell I'm living  
So different now from what it seemed  
Now life has killed  
The dream I dreamed.


	4. Lovely Ladies-Runaway Cart

**Think you Azula I will fix that.**

 **Disclaimer: Still nothing**

 **LOVELY LADIES**

 _[The docks. Sailors, whores and their customers, pimps, etc. Hera wanders in.]_

 **Sailors  
** I smell women  
Smell 'em in the air  
Think I'll drop my anchor  
In that harbor over there  
Lovely ladies  
Smell 'em through the smoke  
Seven days at sea  
Can make you hungry for a poke  
Even stokers need a little stoke!

 **Whores  
** Lovely ladies  
Waiting for a bite  
Waiting for the customer  
Who only comes at night  
Lovely ladies  
Waiting for the call  
Standing up or lying down  
Or any way at all  
Bargain prices up against the wall

 **Old Woman  
** Come here, my dear  
Let's see this trinket you wear  
This bagatelle...

 **Hera  
** Madame, I'll sell it to you...

 **Old Woman  
** I'll give you four

 **Hera  
** That wouldn't pay for the chain

 **Old Woman  
** I'll give you five, you're far to eager to sell, it's up to you.

 **Hera  
** It's all I have

 **Old Woman  
** That's not my fault

 **Hera  
** Please make it ten

 **Old Woman  
** No more than five  
My dear, we all must stay alive!

 **Whores  
** Lovely ladies  
Waiting in the dark  
Ready for a thick one  
Or a quick one in the park  
Long time short time  
Any time, my dear  
Cost a little extra if you want to take all year!  
Quick and cheap is underneath the pier!

 **Crone  
** What pretty hair  
What pretty locks you got there  
What luck you got, it's worth a centime my dear  
I'll take the lot

 **Hera  
** Don't touch me leave me alone

 **Crone  
** Let's make a price, I'll give you all of ten credits  
Just think of that!

 **Hera  
** It pays a debt

 **Crone  
** Just think of that

 **Hera  
** What can I do? It pays a debt.  
Ten credits may save my poor Sabine!

 **Sailors  
** Lovely lady!  
Fastest on the street  
Wasn't there three minutes  
She was back up on her feet  
Lovely lady!  
What yer waiting for?  
Doesn't take a lot of savvy  
Just to be a whore  
Come on, lady  
What's a lady for?

 **Whores** (in counterpoint)  
Lovely ladies  
Lovely little girls  
Lovely ladies  
Lovely little ladies  
Lovely girlies  
Lovely little girls  
We are lovely, lovely girls  
Lovely ladies  
What's a lady for?

 _[Hera re-emerges, her long hair cut short.]_

 **Pimp  
** Give me the dirt, who's that bit over there?

 **Whore 1  
** A bit of skirt, she's the one sold her hair.

 **Whore 2  
** She's got a kid sends her all that she can

 **Pimp  
** I might have known  
There is always some man  
Lovely lady, come along and join us!  
Lovely lady!

 **Whores  
** Come on dearie, why all the fuss?  
You're no grander than the rest of us  
Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap  
Join your sisters, make money in your sleep!

 _[Hera goes off with one of the sailors.]_

That's right dearie, let him have the lot  
That's right dearie, show him what you've got!

Old men, young men, take 'em as they come  
Harbor rats and alley cats and every type of scum  
Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land  
See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand  
All it takes is money in your hand!  
Lovely ladies  
Going for a song  
Got a lot of callers  
But they never stay for long

 **Hera  
** Come on, Captain  
You can wear your shoes  
Don't it make a change  
To have a girl who can't refuse  
Easy money  
Lying on a bed  
Just as well they never see  
The shame that's in your head  
Don't they know they're making love  
To one already dead!

 **HERA'S ARREST**

 _[Bamatabois is a well dressed gentleman.]_

 **Bamatabois  
** Here's something new, I think I'll give it a try.  
Come closer you! I like to see what I buy  
The usual price, for just a slice of your pie

 **Hera  
** I don't want you, no, no, m'sieur, let me go.

 **Bamatabois  
** Is this a trick? I won't pay more!

 **Hera  
** No, not at all.

 **Bamatabois  
** You've got some nerve, you little whore  
You've got some gall.  
It's the same with a tart as it is with a grocer  
The customer sees what he gets in advance  
It's not for the whore to say 'yes sir' or 'no sir'  
It's not for the harlot to pick and to choose  
Or lead me to a dance!

 _[He hits her with his stick, she claws at his face, drawing blood.]_

 **Hera  
** I'll kill you, you bastard, try any of that!  
Even a whore who has gone to the bad  
Won't be had by a rat!

 **Bamatabois  
** By Force you'll pay for what you have done  
This rat will make you bleed, you'll see!  
I guarantee, I'll make you suffer  
For this disturbance of the peace  
For this insult to life and property!

 **Hera  
** I beg you, don't report me sir  
I'll do whatever you may want

 **Bamatabois  
** Make your excuse to the police!

 _[Inquisitor enters, accompanied by constables.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Tell me quickly what's the story  
Who saw what and why and where  
Let him give a full description  
Let him answer to the Inquisitor!  
In this nest of whores and vipers  
Let one speak who saw it all  
Who laid hands on this good man here?  
What's the substance of this brawl?

 **Bamatabois  
** Inquisitor, would you belive it  
I was crossing from the park  
When this prostitute attacked me  
You can see she left her mark

 **Inquisitor  
** She will answer for her actions  
When you make a full report  
You may rest assured, M'sieur,  
That she will answer to the court.

 **Hera  
** There's a child who sorely needs me  
Please M'sieur, she's but that high  
Holy Force, is there no mercy?  
If I go to jail she'll die!

 **Inquisitor  
** I have heard such protestations  
Every day for twenty years  
Let's have no more explanations  
Save your breath and save your tears  
Honest work, just reward,  
That's the way to please the Force.

 _[Hera gives a last despairing cry as she is arrested. Kanan emerges from the crowd.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** A moment of your time, Inquisitor  
I do believe this woman's tale

 **Inquisitor  
** But Kanan Jarrus!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You've done your duty  
Let her be  
She needs a doctor, not a jail.

 **Inquisitor  
** But Kanan Jarrus!

 **Hera  
** Can this be?

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Where will she end -  
This child without a friend?

I've seen your face before  
Show me some way to help you  
How have you come to grief  
In a place such as this?

 **Hera  
** Kanan, don't mock me now, I pray  
It's hard enough I've lost my pride  
You let your foreman send me away  
Yes, you were there, and turned aside  
I never did no wrong

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Is it true, what I have done?  
To an innocent soul?  
Had I only known then...

 **Hera** (in counterpoint)  
My daughter's close to dying  
If there's a Force around  
It let me die instead

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** In its name my task has just begun  
I will see it done!  
I will see it done!

 **Inquisitor  
** But Kanan Jarrus!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** I will see it done!

 **Inquisitor  
** But Kanan Jarrus!

 **Voices  
** Look out! It's a runaway cart!

 **THE RUNAWAY CART**

 _[The crowd parts to reveal that the cart has crashed, trapping M. Fauchelevant.]_

 **Voices  
** Look at that!  
Look at that!  
It's Monsieur Fauchelevant!  
Don't approach! Don't go near!  
At the risk of your life!  
He is caught by the wheel!  
Oh, the pitiful man.  
Stay away, turn away,  
There is nothing to do..  
There is nothing to do..

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Is there anyone here  
Who will rescue the man?  
Who will help me to shoulder  
The weight of the cart?

 **Voices  
** Don't go near him, Mr. Mayor  
The load is heavy as hell  
The old man's a goner for sure  
It'll kill you as well.

 _[Kanan attempts to lift the cart. They manage to pull Fauchelevant clear.]_

 **Fauchelevant  
** M'sieur le Mayor, I have no words  
You come from the Force, you are a saint.

 _[Inquisitor takes Kanan aside.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Can this be true?  
I don't believe what I see!  
A man your age  
To be as strong as you are...  
A memory stirs..  
You make me think of a man  
From years ago  
A man who broke his parole  
He disappeared  
Forgive me, Sir,  
I would not dare!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Say what you must, don't leave it there.

 **Inquisitor  
** I have only known one other  
Who can do what you have done  
He's a convict from the chain gang  
He's been ten years on the run  
But he couldn't run forever  
We have found his hideaway  
And he's just been re-arrested  
And he comes to court today.  
Of course he now denies it  
You'd expect that of a con  
But he couldn't run forever,  
No, not even Caleb Dume!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You say this man denies it all  
And gives no sign of understanding or repentance?  
You say this man is going to trial  
And that's he's sure to be returned  
To serve his sentence?  
Come to that, can you be sure,  
That I am not your man?

 **Inquisitor  
** I have known the thief for ages  
Tracked him down through thick and thin  
And to make the matter certain  
There's the brand upon his skin  
He will bend, he will break  
This time there is no mistake.

 _[Inquisitoe leaves, Kanan is alone.]_


	5. Who Am I-The Confrontetion

**I love Who Am I, its so amazing. Also can anyone picture The Confrontation with lightsabers? I can and its epic. One more thing I have decided to leave the Thenardier's as them self's.**

 **Disclaimer: sadly I still own nothing.**

 **WHO AM I? (The Trial)**

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** He thinks that man is me!  
He knew him at a glance!  
That stranger he has found  
This man could be my chance  
Why should I save his hide  
Why should I right this wrong  
When I have come so far  
And struggled for so long?  
If I speak, I am condemned  
If I stay silent, I am damned!  
I am the master of hundreds of workers  
They all look to me  
How can I abandon them, how can they live  
If I am not free?  
If I speak, I am condemned  
If I stay silent, I am damned!

Who am I?  
Can I condemn this man to slavery  
Pretend I do not see his agony  
This innocent who bears my face  
Who goes to judgement in my place  
Who am I?  
Can I conceal myself for evermore?  
Pretend I'm not the man I was before?  
And must my name until I die  
Be no more than an alibi?  
Must I lie?  
How can I ever face my fellow man?  
How can I ever face myself again?  
My soul belongs to the Force, I know  
I made that bargain long ago  
It gave me hope, when hope was gone  
It gave me strength to journey on

 _[He steps in front of the court]_

Who am I?  
Who am I?  
I am Caleb Dume!

 _[He unbuttons his shirt to reveal the number tattooed to his chest.]_

And so Inquisitor, you see it's true,  
That man bears no more guilt than you!  
Who am I?  
24601!

 **COME TO ME (Hera's Death)**

 _[Hera is lying in a hospital bed, deleriously dreaming of her daughter Sabine.]_

 **Hera  
** Sabine, it's turned so cold  
Sabine, it's past your bedtime  
You've played the day away  
And soon it will be night.  
Come to me, Sabine, the light is fading  
Don't you see the evening star appearing?  
Come to me, and rest against my shoulder  
How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.  
Hurry near, another day is dying  
Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?  
There's a darkness which comes without a warning  
But I will sing you lullabyes and wake you in the morning.

 _[Kanan enters.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Oh, Hera, our time is running out  
But Hera, I swear this on my life

 **Hera  
** Look, Kanan, where all the children play

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Be at peace, be at peace evermore.

 **Hera  
** My Sabine...

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Shall live in my protection

 **Hera  
** Take her now

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Your child will want for nothing

 **Hera  
** Good Kanan, you come from the Force around us.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** And none will ever harm Sabine  
As long as I am living.

 **Hera  
** Take my hand,  
The night grows ever colder.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Then I will keep you warm.

 **Hera  
** Take my child, I give her to your keeping.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Take shelter from the storm

 **Hera  
** For Force sake, please stay till I am sleeping  
And tell Sabine I love her  
And I'll see her when I wake...

 _[She dies with a smile; Inquisitor arrives.]_

 **THE CONFRONTATION**

 **Inquisitor  
** Caleb, at last,  
We see each other plain  
`Kanan Jarrus',  
You'll wear a different chain.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Before you say another word, Inquisitor  
Before you chain me up like a slave again  
Listen to me! There is something I must do.  
This woman leaves behind a suffering child.  
There is none but me who can intercede,  
In Mercy's name, three days are all I need.  
Then I'll return, I pledge my word.  
Then I'll return...

 **Inquisitor  
** You must think me mad!  
I've hunted you across the years  
A man like you can never change  
A man... such as you...

 **Kanan Jarrus (in counterpoint)  
** Believe of me what you will  
There is a duty that I'm sworn to do  
You know nothing of my life  
All I did was steal some bread  
You know nothing of the world  
You would rather see me dead  
But not before I see this justice done  
I am warning you Inquisitor  
I'm a stronger man by far  
There is power in me yet  
My race is not yet run  
I am warning you Inquisitor  
There is nothing I won't dare  
If I have to kill you here  
I'll do what must be done!

 **Inquisitor (in counterpoint)  
** Men like me can never change  
Men like you can never change  
No, 24601,  
My duty's to the law  
You have no rights  
Come with me 24601  
Now the wheel has turned around  
Caleb Dume is nothing now  
Dare you talk to me of crime  
And the price you had to pay  
Every man is born in sin  
Every man must choose his way  
You know nothing of the Inquisitor  
I was born inside a jail  
I was born with scum like you  
I am from the gutter too!

 _[Kanan breaks chair and threatens Inquisitor with the broken piece. Turns to Hera.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** And this I swear to you tonight

 **Inquisitor  
** There is no place for you to hide

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Your child will live within my care

 **Inquisitor  
** Wherever you may hide away

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** And I will raise her to the light.

 **Kanan Jarrus & Inquisitor  
**I swear to you, I will be there!

 _[They fight, Inquisitor is knocked out. Kanan escapes.]_


	6. Castle On A Cloud-Waltz Of Treachery

**As crazy as the song is I think Master Of The House is hilarious.**

 **Blueberryluv: I have decided to just use the Ghost crew and the Inquisitor. Yes their all human even Chopper when he come in.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Star Wars Rebels would not have stop over the holidays. (Really bad place to stop it, like last year)**

 **CASTLE ON A CLOUD**

 _[Young Sabine is working as a drudge in the Thenardier's inn at Montfermeil.]_

 **Young Sabine  
** There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.  
There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.  
There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullabye,  
She's nice to hear and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Sabine, I love you very much."  
I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

Oh help! I think I hear them now,  
and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and  
scrubbing and polishing the floor.  
Oh, it's her! It's Madame!

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Now look who's here  
The little madam herself!  
Pretending once again she's been `so awfully good',  
Better not let me catch you slacking  
Better not catch my eye!  
Ten rotten francs your mother sends me  
What is that going to buy?  
Now take that pail  
My little `Mademoiselle'  
And go and draw some water from the well!  
We should never have taken you in in the first place  
How stupid, the things that we do!  
Like mother like daughter, the scum of the street.  
Eponine, come my dear, Eponine, let me see you  
You look very well in that new little blue hat  
There's some little girls who know how to behave  
And they know what to wear  
And I'm saying thank Force for that.  
Still there Sabine?  
Your tears will do you no good.  
I told you fetch some water from the well in the wood...

 **Young Sabine  
** Please do not send me out alone  
Not in the darkness on my own!

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Enough of that, or I'll forget to be nice!  
You heard me ask for something,  
And I never ask twice!

 _[Young Eponine pushes Sabine out. Thenardier says good night to his daughter as the inn fills up for the evening.]_

 **MASTER OF THE HOUSE**

 **Drinkers  
** Come on you old pest  
Fetch a bottle of your best  
What's the nectar of the day?

 _[Thenardier enters with a flask of wine.]_

 **Thenardier  
** Here, try this lot  
Guaranteed to hit the spot  
Or I'm not Thenardier

 **Drinkers  
** Gissa glass a' rum  
Landlord, over here!

 **Thenardier  
** [To himself] Right away, you scum  
[To customer] Right away, m'sieur

 **Drinkers  
** Force this place has gone to hell  
So you tell me every year  
Mine host Thenardier  
He was there so they say,  
At the field of Waterloo  
Got there, it's true  
When the fight was all through  
But he knew just what to do  
Crawling through the mud  
So I've heard it said  
Picking through the pockets  
Of the English dead  
He made a tidy score  
From the spoils of war

 **Thenardier  
** My band of soaks  
My den of dissolutes  
My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts.  
My sons of whores  
Spent their lives in my inn  
Homing pigeons homing in  
Then fly through my doors  
And their money's as good as yours

 **Drinkers  
** Ain't got a clue  
What he put in this stew  
Must have scraped it off the street  
Force what a wine!  
Chateau Neuf de Turpentine  
Must have pressed it with his feet  
Landlord over here!  
Where's the bloody man?  
One more for the road!  
Thenardier, one more slug o' gin.  
Just one more, or my old man is gonna do me in.

 _[Thenardier greets a new customer.]_

 **Thenardier  
** Welcome, M'sieur  
Sit yourself down  
And meet the best  
Innkeeper in town  
As for the rest  
All of 'em crooks  
Rooking their guests  
And cooking the books  
Seldom do you see  
Honest men like me  
A gent of good intent  
Who's content to be

Master of the house  
Doling out the charm  
Ready with a handshake  
And an open palm  
Tells a saucy tale  
Makes a little stir  
Customers appreciate a bon-viveur  
Glad to do a friend a favor  
Doesn't cost me to be nice  
But nothing gets you nothing  
Everything has got a little price!

Master of the house  
Keeper of the zoo  
Ready to relieve 'em  
Of a sou or two  
Watering the wine  
Making up the weight  
Pickin' up their knick-knacks  
When they can't see straight  
Everybody loves a landlord  
Everybody's busom friend  
I do whatever pleases  
Force! Won't I bleed 'em in the end!

 **Thenardier & Drinkers  
**Master of the house  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by  
Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher,  
And lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Everybody's chaperone

 **Thenardier  
** But lock up your valises  
Force! Won't I skin you to the bone!

 _[To another new customer...]_

Enter M'sieur  
Lay down your load  
Unlace your boots  
And rest from the road  
This weighs a ton  
Travel's a curse  
But here we strive  
To lighten your purse  
Here the goose is cooked  
Here the fat is fried  
And nothing's overlooked  
Till I'm satisfied

Food beyond compare  
Food beyond belief  
Mix it in a mincer  
And pretend it's beef  
Kidney of a horse  
Liver of a cat  
Filling up the sausages  
With this and that

Residents are more than welcome  
Bridal suite is occupied  
Reasonable charges  
Plus some little extras on the side!  
Charge 'em for the lice  
Extra for the mice  
Two percent for looking in the mirror twice  
Here a little slice  
There a little cut  
Three percent for sleeping with the window shut  
When it comes to fixing prices  
There are a lot of tricks he knows  
How it all increases  
All those bits and pieces  
Force! It's amazing how it grows!

 **Thenardier & Chorus  
**Master of the house  
Quick to catch yer eye  
Never wants a passerby  
To pass him by  
Servent to the poor  
Butler to the great  
Comforter, philosopher,  
And lifelong mate!  
Everybody's boon companion  
Gives 'em everything he's got

 **Thenardier  
** Dirty bunch of geezers  
Force! What a sorry little lot!

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** I used to dream  
That I would meet a prince  
But Force Almighty,  
Have you seen what's happened since?  
Master of the house?  
Isn't worth me spit!  
`Comforter, philosopher'  
\- and lifelong shit!  
Cunning little brain  
Regular Voltaire  
Thinks he's quite a lover  
But there's not much there  
What a cruel trick of nature  
Landed me with such a louse  
Force knows how I've lasted  
Living with this bastard in the house!

 **Thenardier & Drinkers  
**Master of the house!

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Master and a half!

 **Thenardier & Drinkers  
**Comforter, philosopher

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Ah, don't make me laugh!

 **Thenardier & Drinkers  
**Servant to the poor  
Butler to the great

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Hypocrite and toady  
And inebriate!

 **Thenardier & Drinkers  
**Everybody bless the landlord!  
Everybody bless his spouse!

 **Thenardier  
** Everybody raise a glass

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Raise it up the master's arse

 **All  
** Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!

 **THE BARGAIN**

 _[Kanan and Young Sabine arrive at the now empty inn, hand in hand.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** I found her wandering in the wood  
This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows  
And I am here to help Sabine  
And I will settle any debt you may think proper  
I will pay what I must pay  
To take Sabine away.  
There is a duty I must heed,  
There is a promise I have made  
For I was blind to one in need  
I did not see what stood before me  
Now her mother is with the Force  
Hera's suffering is over  
And I speak here with her voice  
And I stand here in her place  
And from this day and evermore

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Let me have your coat, M'sieur

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Sabine shall live in my protection

 **Thenardier  
** You are very welcome here

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** I shall not forsake my vow

 **Thenardier  
** Take a glass

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Take a chair

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Sabine shall have a father now!

 **THE WALTZ OF TREACHERY**

 **Thenardier  
** What to do? What to say?  
Shall you carry our treasure away?  
What a gem! What a pearl!  
Beyond rubies is our little girl!  
How can we speak of debt?  
Let's not haggle for darling Sabine!  
Dear Hera, gone to rest  
Have we done for her child what is best?  
Shared our bread, shared each bone  
Treated her like she's one of our own!  
Like our own, Monsieur!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Your feelings do you credit, sir  
And I will ease the parting blow

 _[He pays them.]_

Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed  
Now, may I say, we are agreed?

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** That would quite fit the bill  
If she hadn't so often been ill  
Little dear, cost us dear  
Medicines are expensive, M'sieur  
Not that we begrudged a sou  
It's no more than we Christians must do!

 **M. and Mme. Thenardier  
** One thing more, one small doubt  
There are treacherous people about  
No offense, please reflect  
Your intentions may not be... correct?

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** No more words, here's your price.  
Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice  
Come, Sabine, say goodbye,  
Let us seek out some friendlier sky.  
Thank you both for Sabine  
It won't take you too long to forget.

 _[Kanan and Sabine leave the inn.]_

Come, Sabine, come, my dear  
From now on I will always be here  
Where I go, you will be.

 **Young Sabine  
** Will there be children  
And castles to see?

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Yes, Sabine,  
Yes, it's true  
There's a castle just waiting for you...


	7. Look Down-Stars

**Chopper is human. I imagine him as being the same height as he normally is, with blue eyes, and really curly orange hair.(yes I know its called red but it look red it looks orange)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing *cry's***

 **LOOK DOWN**

 _[1832. The teeming, squalid streets of Paris. Beggars, urchins, prostitutes, students, etc.]_

 **Beggars  
** Look down, look down, and see the beggars at your feet  
Look down and show some mercy if you can  
Look down and see  
The sweepings of the streets  
Look down, look down,  
Upon your fellow man!

 **Chopper  
** How do you do? My name's Chopper  
These are my people, here's my patch  
Not much to look at, nothing posh  
Nothing that you'd call up to scratch  
This is my school, my high society  
Here in the slums of Saint Michele  
We live on crumbs of humble piety  
Tough on the teeth, but what the hell!  
Think you're poor?  
Think you're free?  
Follow me, follow me!

 **Beggars  
** Look down, and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man

 _[An old beggar woman finds a young prostitute occupying her patch.]_

 **Old Beggar Woman  
** What you think yer at?  
Hanging round me pitch?  
If you're new around here, girl  
You've got a lot to learn

 **Young Prostitute  
** Listen you old bat  
Crazy bloody witch  
'Least I give my customers  
Some pleasure in return

 **Old Beggar Woman  
** I know what you give!  
Give 'em all the pox!  
Spread around your poison  
Till they end up in a box

 **Pimp  
** Leave the poor old cow,  
Move it, Madeleine  
She used to be no better  
Till the clap got to her brain

 **Beggars  
** When's it gonna end?  
When we gonna live?  
Something's gotta happen now or  
Something's gonna give...  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come  
It'll come, it'll come, it'll come

 **Zeb  
** Where the leaders of the land?  
Where are the swells who run this show?

 **Ezra  
** Only one man - and that's Trayvis  
Speaks for these people here below

 **Beggars  
** See our children fed  
Help us in our shame  
Something for a crust of bread  
In the Force's name

 **Urchin  
** In the Force's name.

 **Beggars  
** In his name, in his name, in his name...

 **Ezra  
** Trayvis is ill and fading fast!  
Won't last the week out so they say

 **Zeb  
** With all the anger in the land  
How long before the judgement day?  
Before we cut the fat ones down to size?  
Before the barricades arise?

 **Chopper  
** Watch out for old Thenardier  
All of his family is on the make  
Once ran a hash-house down the way  
Bit of a swine and no mistake  
He's got a gang  
The bleeding layabout  
Even his daughter does her share  
That's Eponine, she knows her way about  
Only a kid, but hard to scare  
Do we care?  
Not a cuss!  
Long live us, long live us!

 **Beggars  
** Look down, look down, and show some mercy if you can  
Look down, look down, upon your fellow man!

 **THE ROBBERY**

 _[Thenardier assembling his gang.]_

 **Thenardier  
** Everyone here, you know your place  
Brujon, Babet, Claqusous  
You, Montparnasse, watch for the law  
With Eponine, take care.  
You turn on the tears  
No mistakes, my dears

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** These bloody students on our street  
Here they come slumming once again  
Our Eponine would kiss their feet  
She never had a scrap of brain

 **Ezra  
** Hey, Eponine, what's up today?  
I haven't seen you much about.

 **Eponine  
** Here, you can always catch me in.

 **Ezra  
** Mind the police don't catch you out!

 **Eponine  
** Here, whatcher doing with all them books?  
I could have been a student too!  
Don't judge a girl on how she looks...  
I know a lot of things I do!

 **Ezra  
** Poor Eponine, the things you know  
You wouldn't find in books like these.

 **Eponine  
** I like the way you grow your hair

 **Ezra  
** I like the way you always tease

 **Eponine  
** Little he knows!  
Little he sees!

 _[Kanan arrives with Sabine, now grown up.]_

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law.

 **Eponine [to Ezra]  
** Stay out of this.

 **Ezra  
** But Eponine...

 **Eponine  
** You'll be in trouble here  
It's not your concern  
You'll be in the clear

 _[She pushes Ezra away.]_

 **Ezra  
** Who is that man?

 **Eponine  
** Leave me alone!

 **Ezra  
** Why is he here? Hey, Eponine!

 _[He begins to follow her, and bumps into Sabine.]_

I didn't see you there, forgive me.

 **Thenardier  
** Please M'sieur, come this way  
Here's a child that ain't eaten today.  
Save a life, spare a sou  
The Force rewards all the good that you do.  
Wait a bit. Know that face.  
Ain't the world a remarkable place?  
Men like me don't forget  
You're the bastard that borrowed Sabine!

 _[Thenardier grabs Kanan and rips open his shirt, revealing the number on his chest.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** What is this? Are you mad?  
No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!

 **Thenardier  
** You know me, you know me.  
I'm a con, just like you.

 **Eponine  
** It's the police! Disappear!  
Run for it! It's the Inquisitor!

 **INQUISITOR'S INTERVENTION**

 _[Inquisitor and constables break up the fight. Kanan picks himself up and looks for Sabine, who is with Ezra.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Another brawl in the square  
Another stink in the air!  
Was there a witness to this?  
Well, let him speak to the Inquisitor!  
M'sieur, the streets are not safe,  
But let these vermin beware  
We'll see that justice is done!

Look upon this fine collection  
Crawled from underneath a stone  
This swarm of worms and maggots  
Could have picked you to the bone!  
I know this man over here  
I know his name and his trade  
And on your witness, M'sieur,  
We'll see him suitably paid.

 _[Kanan and Sabine have disappeared.]_

But where's the gentleman gone?  
And why on earth did he run?

 **Thenardier  
** You will have a job to catch him  
He's the one you should arrest  
No more bourgeois when you scratch him  
Than that brand upon his chest!

 _[The constables search for Kanan.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Could it be he's some old jailbird  
That the tide now washes in  
Heard my name and started running  
Had the brand upon his skin  
And the girl who stood beside him  
When I turned they both had gone  
Could he be the man I've hunted?  
Could it be he's Caleb Dume?

 **Thenardier  
** In the absence of a victim,  
Dear Inquisitor, may I go?  
And remember when you've nicked him,  
It was me who told you so!

 **Inquisitor  
** Let the old man keep on running  
I will run him off his feet!

Everyone about your business  
Clear this garbage off the street!

 **STARS**

 **Inquisitor  
** There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from the Force  
Fallen from grace  
Force be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face  
He knows his way in the dark  
But mine is the way of the Force  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!  
Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night  
You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!  
And so it has been  
And so it is written  
On the doorway to paradise  
That those who falter and those who fall  
Must pay the price!  
Force let me find him  
That I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
Till then, this I swear  
This I swear by the stars!

 **Chopper  
** That Inquisitor thinks he's something  
But it's me who runs this town!  
And my theater never closes  
And the curtain's never down  
Trust Chopper, have no fear  
Don't you worry, auntie dear,  
You can always find me here!


	8. Eponine's Errand-In My Life

**I love red and black and do you hear the people sing.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing**

 **EPONINE'S ERRAND**

 _[Eponine is alone in the square.]_

 **Eponine  
** Sabine! Now I remember!  
Sabine! How can it be?  
We were children together  
Look what's become of me...

 _[Ezra returns.]_

Good Force! Oh, what a rumpus!

 **Ezra  
** That girl, who can she be?

 **Eponine  
** That cop! He'd like to jump us  
But he ain't smart, not he.

 **Ezra  
** Eponine, who was that girl?

 **Eponine  
** Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing!

 **Ezra  
** Eponine, find her for me!

 **Eponine  
** What will you give me?

 **Ezra  
** Anything!

 **Eponine  
** Got you all excited now,  
But Force knows what you see in her  
Ain't you all delighted now

 _[She refuses Ezra's money.]_

No, I don't want your money sir...

 **Ezra  
** Eponine, do this for me...  
Discover where she lives  
Be careful how you go  
Don't let her father know...

'Ponine! I'm lost until she's found!

 **Eponine  
** You see, I told you so!  
There's lots of things I know...

 _[Ezra leaves.]_

'Ponine... she knows her way around...

 **RED AND BLACK (The ABC Cafe)**

 _[The ABC Cafe, where the students, led by Zeb, meet to discuss their revolutionary plans.]_

 **Combeferre  
** At Notre Dame  
The sections are prepared!

 **Feuilly  
** At rue de Bac  
They're straining at the leash!

 **Courfeyrac  
** Students, workers, everyone  
There's a river on the run  
Like the flowing of the tide  
Paris coming to our side!

 **Zeb  
** The time is near...  
So near.. it's stirring the blood in their veins!  
And yet beware...  
Don't let the wine go to your brains!  
For the army we fight is a dangerous foe  
With the men and the arms that we never can match  
Oh, it's easy to sit here and swat 'em like flies  
But the national guard will be harder to catch.  
We need a sign  
To rally the people  
To call them to arms  
To bring them in line!

 _[Ezra enters.]_

Ezra, you're late.

 **Joly  
** What's wrong today?  
You look as if you've seen a ghost.

 **Grantaire  
** Some wine and say what's going on!

 **Ezra  
** A ghost you say... a ghost maybe  
She was just like a ghost to me  
One minute there, and she was gone!

 **Grantaire  
** I am agog!  
I am aghast!  
Is Ezra in love at last?  
I have never heard him `ooh' and `aah'  
You talk of battles to be won  
But here he comes like Don Ju-an  
It's better than an o-per-a!

 **Zeb  
** It is time for us all  
To decide who we are...  
Do we fight for the right  
To a night at the opera now?  
Have you asked of yourselves  
What's the price you might pay?  
Is it simply a game  
For rich young boys to play?  
The colour of the world  
Is changing  
Day by day...  
Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!

 **Ezra  
** Had you been there tonight  
You might know how it feels  
To be struck to the bone  
In a moment of breathless delight!  
Had you been there tonight  
You might also have known  
How the world may be changed  
In just one burst of light!  
And what was right  
Seems wrong  
And what was wrong  
Seems right...

 **Grantaire [mocking...]  
** Red...

 **Ezra  
** I feel my soul on fire!

 **Grantaire  
** Black...

 **Ezra  
** My world if she's not there...

 **All  
** Red...

 **Ezra  
** The color of desire!

 **All  
** Black...

 **Ezra  
** The color of despair!

 **Zeb  
** Ezra, you're no longer a child  
I do not doubt you mean it well  
But now there is a higher call  
Who cares about your lonely soul  
We strive toward a larger goal  
Our little lives don't count at all!

 **All  
** Red - the blood of angry men!  
Black - the dark of ages past!  
Red - a world about to dawn!  
Black - the night that ends at last!

 **Zeb  
** Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns?  
Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short.  
Grantaire, put the bottle down!  
Do we have the guns we need?

 **Grantaire [drunk]  
** Give me brandy on my breath  
And I'll breath 'em all to death!

 **Courfeyrac  
** In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!

 **Combeferre  
** In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!

 **Feuilly  
** Twenty rifles good as new.

 _[Chopper rushes in, shouting.]_

 **Chopper  
** Listen!

 **Jean Prouvaire  
** Double that in Port St. Cloud!

 **Chopper  
** Listen to me!

 **Lesgles  
** Seven guns in St. Martin!

 **Chopper  
** Listen E

Senator Trayvis  
Is dead!

 **Zeb  
** Trayvis is dead.  
Trayvis! His death is the hour of fate.  
The people's man.  
His death is the sign we await!  
On his funeral day they will honor his name.  
It's a rallying cry that will reach every ear!  
In the death of Trayvis we will kindle the flame  
They will see that the day of salvation is near!  
The time is hear!  
Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer  
Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts  
But a jubilant shout  
They will come one and all  
They will come when we call!

 **DO YOU HEAR THE PEOPLE SING**

 **Zeb  
** Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

 **Combeferre  
** Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?

 **Courfeyrac  
** Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!

 **All  
** Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

 **Feuilly  
** Will you give all you can give  
So that our banner may advance  
Some will fall and some will live  
Will you stand up and take your chance?  
The blood of the martyrs  
Will water the meadows of Lothal!

 **All  
** Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing a song of angry men?  
It is the music of a people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echos the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes!

 **IN MY LIFE**

 _[Sabine stands in her garden on Rue Plumet.]_

 **Sabine  
** How strange, this feeling that my life's begun at last  
This change, can people really fall in love so fast?  
What's the matter with you, Sabine?  
Have you been too much on your own?  
So many things unclear  
So many things unknown.

In my life  
There are so many questions and answers  
That somehow seem wrong  
In my life  
There are times when I catch in the silence  
The sigh of a faraway song  
And it sings  
Of a world that I long to see  
Out of reach  
Just a whisper away  
Waiting for me!

Does he know I'm alive?  
Do I know if he's real?  
Does he see what I saw?  
Does he feel what I feel?

In my life  
I'm no longer alone  
Now the love in my life  
Is so near  
Find me now, find me here!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Dear Sabine,  
You're such a lonely child  
How pensive, how sad you seem to me  
Believe me, were it within my power  
I'd fill each passing hour  
How quiet it must be, I can see  
With only me for company.

 **Sabine  
** There's so little I know  
That I'm longing to know  
Of the child that I was  
In a time long ago  
There's so little you say  
Of the life you have known  
Why you keep to yourself  
Why we're always alone  
So dark, so dark and deep  
The secrets that you keep!  
In my life  
I have all that I want  
You are loving and gentle and good.  
But Papa, dear Papa,  
In your eyes I am just like a chile  
Who is lost in a wood

 **Kanan  
** No more words  
No more words, it's a time that is dead  
There are words  
That are better unheard, better unsaid.

 **Sabine  
** In my life  
I'm no longer a child and I yearn  
For the truth that you know  
Of the years... years ago!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You will learn  
Truth is given by the Force  
To us all  
In our time  
In our turn

 _[Kanan leaves the garden; Ezra and Eponine are outside.]_

 **Ezra  
** In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.  
Eponine  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the Force  
And the Force is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free...

 **Eponine [to herself]  
** Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere  
Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his

 **Ezra & Eponine  
**In my life  
There is someone who touches my life

 **Ezra  
** Waiting near

 **Eponine  
** Waiting here


	9. A Heart Full Of Love-One Day More

**I Love One Day More.**

 **Disclaimer: NOTHING**

 **A HEART FULL OF LOVE**

 _[Ezra goes into the garden, leaving Eponine outside.]_

 **Ezra  
** A heart full of love  
A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh Force, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dead Mad'moiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?

 **Sabine  
** A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret

 **Ezra  
** My name is Ezra Bridger

 **Sabine  
** And mine's Sabine

 **Ezra  
** Sabine, I don't know what to say

 **Sabine  
** Then make no sound

 **Ezra  
** I am lost

 **Sabine  
** I am found!

 **Ezra  
** A heart full of light

 **Sabine  
** A night bright as day

 **Ezra  
** And you must never go away  
Sabine, Sabine

 **Sabine  
** This is a chain we'll never break

 **Ezra  
** Do I dream?

 **Sabine  
** I'm awake!

 **Ezra  
** A heart full of love

 **Eponine [outside, interjecting]  
** He was never mine to lose

 **Sabine  
** A heart full of you

 **Eponine  
** Why regret what could not be?

 **Ezra  
** A single look and then I knew.

 **Eponine  
** These are words he'll never say

 **Sabine  
** I knew it too.

 **Eponine  
** Not to me...

 **Ezra  
** From today...

 **Eponine  
** Not to me...

 **Sabine  
** Every day

 **Eponine  
** Not for me...

 **Sabine & Ezra  
**For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream  
After all!

 **Eponine  
** His heart full of love  
He will never  
Feel this way...

 **THE ATTACK ON RUE PLUMET**

 **Eponine  
** 'Parnasse, what are you doing  
So far out of our patch?

 **Montparnasse  
** This house, we're going to do it  
Rich man, plenty of scratch  
You remember he's the one  
Who got away the other day  
Got a number on his chest  
Perhaps a fortune put away!

 **Eponine  
** Oh Force, somebody help me!  
Dear Force, what'll I do?  
He'll think this is an ambush  
He'll think I'm in it too!

What'll I do, what'll I say?  
I've got to warn them here  
I've got to find a way.

 _[Thenardier arrives with the rest of his gang.]_

 **Thenardier  
** This is his lair  
I've seen the old fox around  
He keeps himself to himself  
He's staying close to the ground  
I smell profit here!

Ten years ago  
He came and paid for Sabine  
I let her go for a song  
It's time we settled the debt  
This'll cost him dear

 **Brujon  
** What do I care  
Who you should rob  
Give me my share  
Finish the job!

 **Thenardier  
** You shut your mouth  
Give me your hand

 _[He notices Eponine but doesn't recognize her.]_

 **Brujon  
** What have we here?

 **Thenardier  
** Who is this hussy?

 **Babet  
** It's your brat Eponine  
Don't you know your own kid  
Why's she hanging about you?

 **Thenardier  
** 'Ponine, get on home  
You're not needed in this  
We're enough here without you

 **Eponine  
** I know this house  
I tell you there's nothing here for you  
Just the old man and the girl  
They live ordinary lives

 **Thenardier  
** Don't interfere  
You've got some gall  
Take care, young miss,  
You've got a lot to say!

 **Brujon  
** She's going soft

 **Claquesous  
** Happens to all

 **Montparnasse  
** Go home, 'Ponine,  
Go home, you're in the way

 **Eponine  
** I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here.

 **Thenardier  
** One little scream and you'll regret it for a year.

 **Claquesous  
** What a palaver  
What an absolute treat  
To watch a cat and it's father  
Pick a bone in the street

 **Brujon  
** Not a sound out of you!

 **Eponine  
** Well I told you I'd do it, told you I'd do it...

 _[She screams.]_

 **Thenardier  
** You wait my girl, you'll rue this night  
I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right  
Leave her to me, don't wait around  
Make for the sewers, go underground!

 _[The gang scatters.]_

 **Ezra  
** It was your cry sent them away  
Once more 'Ponine saving the day  
Dearest Sabine, my friend 'Ponine  
Brought me to you, showed me the way!

Someone is near  
Let's not be seen  
Somebody's here...

 _[Sabine leaves quickly as Kanan enters.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** My Force, Sabine  
I heard a cry in the dark  
I heard the shout of angry voices in the street.

 **Sabine  
** That was my cry you heard, Papa.  
I was afraid of what they'd do.  
They ran away when they heard my cry

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Sabine, my child, what will become of you?

 **Sabine  
** Three men I saw beyond the wall  
Three men in shadow moving fast

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** This is a warning to us all  
These are the shadows of the past  
Must be the Inquisitor!  
He's found my cover at last!  
I've got to get Sabine away  
Before they return!  
We must get away from shadows  
They will never let us be  
Tomorrow to Calais  
Then a ship across the sea!  
Hurry, Sabine, prepare to leave and say no more  
Tomorrow we'll away!  
Hurry, Sabine, it's time to close another door  
And live another day!

 **ONE DAY MORE**

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more,  
Another day, another destiny,  
This never ending road to Calvary;  
These men who seem to know my crime  
Will surely come a second time,  
One day more...

 **Ezra  
** I did not live until today,  
How can I live when we are parted?

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more...

 **Ezra & Sabine  
**Tomorrow you'll be worlds away,  
And yet with you, my world has started.

 **Eponine  
** One more day all on my own

 **Ezra & Sabine  
**Will we ever meet again?

 **Eponine  
** One more day with him not caring

 **Ezra & Sabine  
**I was born to be with you.

 **Eponine  
** What a life I might have known

 **Ezra & Sabine  
**And I swear I will be true!

 **Eponine  
** But he never saw me there...

 **Zeb  
** One more day before the storm!  
At the barricades of Freedom!  
When our ranks begin to form,  
Will you take your place with me?

 **Ezra  
** Do I follow where she goes!  
Shall I join my brothers there!  
Do I stay or do I dare?

 **All  
** The time is now  
The place is here

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more!

 **Inquisitor  
** One more day till revolution,  
We will nip it in the bud!  
I will join these little schoolboys,  
They will wet themselves with blood!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more!

 **M. & Mme. Thenardier  
**Watch'm run amuck,  
Catch'm when they fall,  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free for all,  
Here a little pinch,  
There a little touch,  
Most of them are goners  
So they won't miss much!

 **Various Students  
** One day to a new beginning  
Raise the flag of freedom high!  
Every man will be a king  
Every man will be a king  
There's a new world for the winning  
There's a new world to be won  
Do you hear the people sing?

 **Ezra  
** My place is here,  
I fight with you!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more!

 **Ezra & Sabine  
**I did not live until today...  
Tomorrow you'll be worlds away  
And yet with you my world has started

 **Eponine  
** One more day all on my own...

 **Inquisitor  
** I will join these people's heros  
I will follow where they go  
I will know their little secrets,  
I will know the things they know.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** One day more!

 **M. & Mme. Thenardier  
**Watch 'em run amuck  
Catch 'em as they fall  
Never know your luck  
When there's a free-for-all

 **Inquisitor  
** One more day to revolution  
We weill nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys  
Tommorow is the judgement day

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Tomorrow we'll be far away,  
Tomorrow is the judgement day

 **All  
** Tomorrow we'll discover  
What the Force around us has in store!  
One more dawn  
One more day  
One day more!

 _[The curtain falls.]_


	10. Upon These Stones-Little People

**I LOVE Eponine, she is my favorite character. Who is your favorite character?**

 **Disclaimer:I think you all know by now I own nothing**

 **UPON THESE STONES**

 _[Zeb is addressing the revolutionaries.]_

 **Zeb  
** Here upon these stones  
We will build our barricade  
In the heart of the city  
We claim as our own!  
Each man to his duty  
And don't be afraid.  
Wait! I will need a report  
On the strength of the foe.

 **Inquisitor [disguised as a rebel]  
** I can find out the truth  
I know their ways  
Fought their wars  
Served my time  
In the days  
Of my youth!

 **Various Students  
** Now the people will fight  
And so they might  
Dogs will bark  
Fleas will bite.  
They will do what is right

 _[Ezra spots Eponine, who is dressed as a boy.]_

 **Ezra  
** Hey little boy, what's this I see?  
God Eponine, the things you do!

 **Eponine  
** I know this is no place for me  
Still I would rather be with you.

 **Ezra  
** Get out before the trouble starts  
Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot

 **Eponine  
** I got you worried, now I have  
That shows you like me quite a lot

 **Ezra  
** There is a way that you can help  
You are the answer to a prayer  
Please take this letter to Sabine  
And pray to God that she's still there!

 _[She walks to the Rue Plumet...]_

 **Eponine  
** Little you know...  
Little you care!

 _[...where she meets Kanan.]_

I have a letter M'sieur  
It's addressed to your daughter Sabine  
It's from a boy at the barricade, Sir  
In the Rue de Villette.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Give me that letter here, my boy

 **Eponine  
** He said to give it to Sabine

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You have my word that my daughter will know  
What this letter contains.

 _[He gives her a coin.]_

Tell the young man she will read it tomorrow  
And here's for your pains  
Go careful now, stay out of sight  
There's danger in the streets tonight.

 _[He opens the letter... and reads it.]_

``Dearest Sabine, you have entered my soul  
And soon you will be gone.  
Can it be only a day since we met  
And the world was reborn?  
If I should fall in the battle to come  
Let this be my goodbye  
Now that I know you love me as well  
It is harder to die...  
I pray the Force will bring me home  
To be with you.  
Pray for your Ezra, he prays for you!''

 _[Kanan goes in, leaving Eponine alone.]_

 **ON MY OWN**

 **Eponine  
** And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend  
Without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
I can make believe he's here

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head

Own my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own.

 **AT THE BARRICADE**

 _[The barricade is now complete.]_

 **Students  
** Now we pledge ourselves to hold this barricade  
Let them come in their legions  
And they will be met  
Have faith in yourselves  
And don't be afraid  
Let's give 'em a screwing  
That they'll never forget!  
This is where it begins!  
And if I should die in the fight to be free  
Where the fighting is hardest  
There will I be  
Let them come if they dare  
We'll be there!

 **Army Officer [Offstage]  
** You at the barricade listen to this  
No one is coming to help you to fight  
You're on your own  
You have no friends  
Give up your guns - or die!

 **Zeb  
** Damn their warnings, damn their lies  
They will see the people rise!

 **Students  
** Damn their warnings, damn their lies  
They will see the people rise!

 _[Inquisitor climbs over the barricade.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Listen my friends  
I have done as I said  
I have been to their lines  
I have counted each man  
I will tell what I can  
Better be warned  
They have armies to spare  
And the danger is real  
We will need all our cunning  
To bring them to heel.

 **Zeb  
** Have faith  
If you know what their movements are  
We'll spoil their game  
There are ways that a people can fight  
We shall overcome their power

 **Inquisitor  
** I have overheard their plans  
There will be no attack tonight  
They intend to starve us out  
Before they start a proper fight  
Concentrate their force  
Hit us from the right.

 **LITTLE PEOPLE**

 _[Chopper enters.]_

 **Chopper  
** Liar!  
Good evening, dear Inquisitor  
Lovely evening, my dear.  
I know this man, my friends  
His name is The Inquisitor  
So don't believe a word he says  
'Cause none of it's true  
This only goes to show  
What little people can do!

And little people know  
When little people fight  
We may look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite  
So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows up!

 **Grantaire  
** Bravo, little Chopper, you're the top of the class!

 **Prouvaire  
** So what are we going to do  
With this snake in the grass?

 **Zeb  
** Tie this man and take him  
To the tavern in there  
The people will decide your fate  
The Inquisitor!

 **Various Students  
** Take the bastard now and shoot him!  
Let us watch the devil dance  
You'd have done the same Inquisitor  
If we'd let you have your chance!

 **Inquisitor  
** Shoot me now or shoot me later  
Every schoolboy to his sport  
Death to each and every traitor  
I renounce your people's court!

 **Combeferre  
** Though we may not all survive here  
There are things that never die

 **Grantaire  
** What's the difference? Die a schoolboy  
Die a stormtrooper die a spy!

 **Zeb  
** Take this man, bring him through  
There is work we have to do!


	11. A Little Fall Of Rain-The 1st Attack

**I always want to cry when Eponine dies.**

 **Disclaimer:nothing *cry's***

 _[Inquisitor is bundled away as the first shots ring out. Eponine enters, wounded.]_

 **Joly  
** There's a boy climbing the barricade!

 **Ezra  
** Good Force! What are you doing?  
'Ponine, have you no fear?  
Have you seen my beloved?  
Why have you come back here?

 **Eponine  
** Took the letter like you said  
I met her father at the door  
He said he would give it

 _[She collapses]_

Don't think I can stand any more.

 **Ezra  
** Eponine, what's wrong? I feel...  
There's something wet upon your hair

 _[There is blood on his hands]_

Eponine, you're hurt  
You need some help!  
Oh Force, it's everywhere...

 **A LITTLE FALL OF RAIN**

 **Eponine  
** Don't you fret, M'sieur Ezra  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow.

 **Ezra  
** But you will live, 'Ponine - dear Force around...  
If I could close your wounds with words of love...

 **Eponine  
** Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me...

 **Ezra  
** You would live  
A hundred years  
If I could show you how  
I won't desert you now...

 **Eponine  
** The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last  
The rain that brings you here  
Is Force-blessed!  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far

So don't you fret, M'sieur Ezra  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain  
Will make the flowers...

 **Ezra [in counterpoint]  
** Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine  
You won't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt you now  
I'm here

I will stay with you  
Till you are sleeping  
And rain  
Will make the flowers...  
Grow.

 _[She dies. Ezra kisses her, then lays her on the ground.]_

 **Zeb  
** She is the first to fall  
The first of us to fall upon this barricade

 **Ezra  
** Her name was Eponine  
Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

 **Combeferre  
** We fight here in her name

 **Prouvaire  
** She will not die in vain.

 **Lesgles  
** She will not be betrayed.

 _[They carry her body off.]_

 **NIGHT OF ANGUISH**

 _[Kanan arrives, dressed as a soldier.]_

 **Joly  
** Here comes a man in uniform  
What brings you to this place?

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** I come here as a volunteer

 **Joly  
** Approach and show your face.

 **Sentry  
** You wear an army uniform.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** That's why they let me through.

 **Joly  
** You've got some years behind you sir.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** There's much that I can do.

 **Joly  
** You see that prisoner over there?

 **Grantaire  
** A volunteer like you!

 **Combeferre  
** A spy who calls himself Inquisitor!

 **Grantaire  
** He's going to get it too...

 **Sentry  
** They're getting ready to attack!

 **THE FIRST ATTACK**

 _[Zeb gives Kanan a gun.]_

 **Zeb  
** Take this and use it well!  
But if you shoot us in the back,  
You'll never live to tell.

 **Random Voices  
** Platoon of sappers advancing toward the barricade!  
Troops behind them, fifty men or more!

 **Zeb  
** FIRE!

 _[Gunfire is heard.]_

 **Feuilly  
** Sniper!

 _[Kanan shoots a sniper who is aiming at Zeb.]_

 **Lesgles  
** See how they run away!

 **Grantaire  
** By Force we've won the day!

 **Zeb  
** They will be back again,  
Make an attack again.

 _[To Kanan.]_

For your presence of mind  
For the deed you have done  
I will thank you M'sieur  
When our battle is won.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Give me no thanks M'sieur  
There is something that you can do.

 **Zeb  
** If it is in my power...

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Give me the spy Inquisitor  
Let me take care of him

 **Inquisitor  
** The law is inside out  
The world is upside down

 **Zeb  
** Do what you have to do,  
The man belongs to you.

The enemy may be regrouping. Hold yourself in readiness.  
Come my friends, back to your positions.  
The night is falling fast...

 _[Kanan has taken Inquisitor away.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** We meet again.

 **Inquisitor  
** You've hungered for this all your life;  
Take your revenge!  
How right you should kill with a knife!

 _[Kanan cuts the ropes which bind Inquisitor.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You talk too much,  
Your life is safe in my hands.

 **Inquisitor  
** I don't understand

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Get out of here.

 **Inquisitor  
** Caleb, take care,  
I'm warning you...

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Clear out of here.

 **Inquisitor  
** Once a thief, forever a thief  
What you want you always steal!  
You would trade your life for mine.  
Yes, Caleb, you want a deal.  
Shoot me now for all I care!  
If you let me go beware.  
You'll still answer to Inquisitor!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** You are wrong, and always have been wrong.  
I'm a man, no worse than any man.  
You are free, and there are no conditions,  
No bargains or petitions.  
There's nothing that I blame you for.  
You've done your duty, nothing more.  
If I come out of this alive, you'll find me  
At number fifty-five Rue Plumet  
No doubt our paths will cross again.

 _[Kanan fires his gun into the air, Inquisitor leaves quickly. Muted applause from the students who think Inquisitor has been shot.]_


	12. Drink With Me-The Final Battle

**I cry every time I see Gavroche(Chopper) die. I even cried while writing this. I LOVE Drink with me, I also cry every time I here it.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing**

 **Zeb  
** Courfeyrac, you take the watch  
They won't attack until it's light  
Everybody stay awake  
We must be ready for the fight  
For the final fight  
Let no one sleep tonight!

 **DRINK WITH ME (The Night)**

 _[The defenders settle down for the night with wine and a song.]_

 **Zeb  
** Ezra, rest.

 **Feuilly  
** Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Sing with me  
The songs we knew

 **Prouvaire  
** Here's to pretty girls  
Who went to our heads

 **Joly  
** Here's to witty girls  
Who went to our beds

 **All  
** Here's to them  
And here's to you!

 **Grantaire  
** Drink with me  
To days gone by  
Can it be  
You fear to die?  
Will the world remember you  
When you fall?  
Could it be your death  
Means nothing at all?  
Is your life just one more lie?

 **Men  
** Drink with me  
To days  
Gone by  
To the life  
That used  
To be  
Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry

 **Women (in counterpoint)  
** Drink with me  
To days  
Gone by  
To the life  
That used  
To be  
At the shrine of friendship  
Never say die

 **All  
** Here's to you  
And here's  
To me...

 **Ezra  
** Do I care if I should die  
Now she goes across the sea?  
Life without Sabine  
Means nothing at all  
Would you weep, Sabine,  
Should Ezra fall?  
Will you weep,  
Sabine,  
For me?

 _[Ezra settles down to sleep.]_

 **BRING HIM HOME**

 _[Kanan is standing over Ezra at the barricade.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Force around  
Hear my prayer  
In my need  
You have always been there  
He is young  
He's afraid  
Let him rest  
Force blessed.  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.  
He's like the son I might have known  
If the Force had granted me a son.  
The summers die  
One by one  
How soon they fly  
On and on  
And I am old  
And will be gone.  
Bring him peace  
Bring him joy  
He is young  
He is only a boy  
You can take  
You can give  
Let him be  
Let him live  
If I die  
Let me die  
Let him live  
Bring him home  
Bring him home  
Bring him home.

 **DAWN OF ANGUISH**

 _[Day breaks.]_

 **Zeb  
** The people have not stirred  
We are abandoned by those who still live in fear.  
The people have not heard.  
Yet will will not abandon those who cannot hear.  
Let us not waste lives  
Let all the women and fathers of children  
Go from here.

 **Feuilly  
** Drink with me to days gone by  
Sing with me the songs we knew

 **All  
** At the shrine of friendship  
Raise your glass high  
Let the wine of friendship  
Never run dry  
If I die  
I die with you!

 **THE SECOND ATTACK (The Death of Chopper)**

 _[The battle recommences.]_

 **Zeb  
** Fire

How do we stand, Feuilly?  
Make your report.

 **Feuilly  
** We've guns enough  
But ammunition short

 **Ezra  
** Let me go into the streets  
There are bodies all around  
Ammunition to be had  
Lots of bullets to be found!

 **Zeb  
** I won't let you go  
It's too much of a chance.

 **Ezra  
** The same is true  
For any man here!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Let me go  
He's no more than a boy  
I am old  
I have nothing to fear

 **Chopper  
** You need somebody quicker  
And I volunteer!

 _[Chopper climbs the barricade.]_

 **Lesgles  
** Come back Chopper, don't you dare!

 **Joly  
** Someone pull him down at once!

 **Chopper  
** Look at me, I'm almost there!

 _[A shot rings out from beyond the barricade. Chopper is hit.]_

 **Chopper  
** Little people know, when  
Little people fight, we

 _[Another shot is fired.]_

May look easy pickings  
But we've got some bite!

 _[He is hit again.]_

So never kick a dog  
Because he's just a pup  
We'll fight like twenty armies  
And we won't give up  
So you'd better run for cover  
When the pup grows...

 _[He dies.]_

 **THE FINAL BATTLE**

 **Army Officer [from beyond the barricade]  
** You at the barricade listen to this  
The people of Paris sleep in their beds  
You have no chance  
No chance at all  
Why throw your lives away?

 **Zeb  
** Let us die facing our foes  
Make them bleed while we can

 **Combeferre  
** Make 'em pay through the nose

 **Courfeyrac  
** Make 'em pay for every man!

 **Zeb  
** Let others rise  
To take our place  
Until the earth is free!

 _[Amidst increasingly heavy gunfire, Ezra is shot. Zeb is killed at the summit of the barricade. All at the barricade are killed, except Ezra, who is wounded and unconscious, and Kanan. Kanan discovers that Marius is still alive and carries him down into the sewers to escape. Inquisitor climbs over the barricade looking for Kanan's body. Not finding it, he realizes that Kanan must be in the sewers, so he goes off to where he must emerge.]_


	13. Dog Eats Dog-Turning

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

 **DOG EAT DOG (The Sewers)**

 _[Thenardier is picking through the corpses in the sewers.]_

 **Thenardier  
** Here's a hint of gold  
Stuck into a tooth  
Pardon me M'sieur  
You won't be needing this no more.  
Shouldn't be too hard to sell.  
Add it to the pile  
Add it to the stock  
Here among the sewer rats  
A breath away from hell  
You get accustomed to the smell.

Well someone's got to clean 'em up, my friends  
Bodies on the highway  
Law and order upside down  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
As a service to the town!

 _[Kanan arrives, carrying Ezra, and collapses. Thenardier robs Ezra.]_

Here's a tasty ring  
Pretty little thing  
Wouldn't want to waste it  
That would really be a crime  
Thank you sir, I'm in your debt  
Here's another toy  
Take it off the boy  
His heart's no longer going  
And he's lived his little time  
But his watch is ticking yet!

Well, someone's got to clean them up, my friends  
Before the little harvest  
Disappears into the mud  
Someone's got to collect their odds and ends  
When the gutters run with blood.

It's a world where the dog eats the dog  
Where they kill for bones in the street  
And the Force around us  
It don't interfere  
'Cause it's dead as the stiffs at my feet  
I raise my eyes to see the Force  
And only the moon looks down  
The harvest moon shines down!

 _[He turns over Kanan's body, recognizes him, and leaves. Eventually, Kanan picks up Ezra again and walks through the sewers. As they emerge, they meet Inquisitor.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** It's you, Inquisiror  
I knew you wouldn't wait too long  
The faithful servant at his post once more!  
This man's done no wrong,  
And he needs a doctor's care.

 **Inquisitor  
** I warned you I would not give in  
I won't be swayed

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Another hour yet  
And then I'm yours  
And all our debts are paid.

 **Inquisitor  
** The man of mercy  
Comes again  
And talks of justice

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Come, time is running short  
Look down, Inquisitor  
He's standing in his grave  
Give way, Inquisitor  
There is a life to save.

 **Inquisitor  
** Take him Caleb,  
Before I change my mind  
I will be waiting  
24601.

 _[Kanan carries Ezra off.]_

 **INQUISITOR'S SUICIDE**

 _[Inquisitor walks the deserted streets until he comes to a bridge over the river Seine.]_

 **Inquisitor  
** Who is this man?  
What sort of devil is he?  
To have me caught in a trap  
And choose to let me go free?  
It was his hour at last  
To put a seal on my fate  
Wipe out the past  
And wash me clean off the slate!  
All it would take  
Was a flick of his knife  
Vengence was his  
And he gave me back my life!  
Damned if I'll live in the debt of a theif!  
Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase.  
I am the Law and the Law is not mocked  
I'll spit his pity right back in his face  
There is nothing on earth that we share  
It is either Caleb or Inquisitor!

How can I now allow this man  
To hold dominion over me?  
This desperate man whom I have hunted  
He gave me my life, he gave me freedom.  
I should have perished by his hand!  
It was his right.  
It was my right to die as well  
Instead I live, but live in the Dark!  
And my thoughts fly apart  
Can this man be believed?  
Shall his sins be forgiven?  
Shall his crimes be reprieved?  
And must I now begin to doubt  
Who never doubted all these years?  
My heart is stone and still it trembles  
The world I have known is lost in shadow.  
Is he from the Light or from the Dark?  
And does he know  
That granting me my life today  
This man has killed me even so?  
I am reaching, but I fall  
And the stars are black and cold.  
As I stare into the void  
Of a world that cannot hold  
I'll escape now from the world  
From the world of Caleb Dume  
There is nowhere I can turn  
There is no way to go on...

 _[He throws himself into the swollen river.]_

 **TURNING**

 _[The women of Paris mourn their lost loved ones.]_

 **Women  
** Did you see them  
Going off to fight?  
Children of the barricade  
Who didn't last the night?  
Did you see them  
Lying where they died?  
Someone used to cradle them  
And kiss them when they cried.  
Did you see them  
Lying side by side?

Who will wake them?  
No one ever will.  
No one ever told them  
That a summer day can kill.  
They were schoolboys  
Never held a gun  
Fighting for a new world  
That would rise up like the sun  
Where's that new world  
Now the fighting's done?

Nothing changes, nothing ever will  
Every year another brat, another mouth to fill.  
Same old story, what's the use of tears?  
What's the use of praying if there's nobody who hears?  
Turning, turning, turning, turning, turning  
Through the years.

Turning, turning, turning through the years  
Minutes into hours and the hours into years.  
Nothing changes, nothing ever can  
Round and round the roundabout and back where you began!  
Round and round and back where you began!


	14. Empty Chairs At Empty Tables-Wedding

**I always cry when I hear Empty Chairs At Empty Tables. I Cried while writing this.**

 **Disclamer: Nothing**

 **EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES**

 _[Ezra, recovering from his wounds, imagines he's back at the ABC cafe.]_

 **Ezra  
** There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Now my friends are dead and gone

Here they talked of revolution  
Here it was they lit the flame  
Here they sang about tomorrow  
And tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner  
They could see a world reborn  
And they rose with voices ringing  
I can hear them now!  
The very words that they had sung  
Became their last communion  
On the lowly barricade..  
At dawn.

Oh my friends, my friends forgive me.

 _[The ghosts of those who died on the barricade appear.]_

That I live and you are gone  
There's a grief that can't be spoken  
There's a pain goes on and on

Phantom faces at the window  
Phantom shadows on the floor  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will meet no more.

 _[The ghosts fade away.]_

Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more...

 **EVERY DAY**

 _[Sabine arrives to help Ezra in his recovery.]_

 **Sabine  
** Every day  
You walk with stronger step  
You walk with longer step  
The worst is over

 **Ezra  
** Every day  
I wonder every day  
Who was it brought me here  
From the barricade?

 **Sabine  
** Don't think about it, Ezra.  
With all the years ahead of us!  
I will never go away  
And we will be together  
Every day. Every day,  
We'll remember that night  
And the vow that we made:

`A heart full of love  
A night full of you'

The words are old  
But always true  
Oh, Force, for shame  
You did not even know my name.

 **Ezra  
** Dear Mad'moiselle  
I was lost in your spell.

 _[Kanan enters, unnoticed.]_

 **Sabine  
** A heart full of love  
No fear no regret  
`My name is Ezra Bridger'

 **Ezra  
** Sabine, Sabine!

 **Sabine  
** I saw you waiting and I knew.

 **Ezra  
** Waiting for you  
At your feet

 **Sabine  
** At your call

 **Both  
** And it wasn't a dream  
Not a dream  
After all

 **Kanan Jarrus (interjections)  
** She was never mine to keep  
She is youthful  
She is free.  
Love is the garden of the young  
Let it be  
Let it be  
A heart full of love  
This I give you  
On this day.

 _[They notice Kanan.]_

 **Ezra  
** M'sieur, this is a day  
I can never forget  
Is gratitude enough  
For giving me Sabine?  
Your home shall be with us  
And not a day shall pass  
But will will prove our love  
To you, whom we shall call  
A father to us both  
A father to us all.

 _[Sabine leaves.]_

 **KANAN'S CONFESSION**

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Not another word my son,  
There's something now that must be done  
You've spoken from the heart  
And I must do the same  
There is a story, sir  
Of slavery and shame  
That you alone must know.

I never told Sabine  
She had enough of tears  
She's never known the truth  
Of the story you must hear  
Of years ago.

There lived a man named Caleb Dume  
He stole some bread to save his sister's son  
For nineteen winters served his time  
In sweat he washed away his crime  
Years ago  
He broke parole and lived a life apart  
How could he tell Sabine and break her heart?  
It's for Sabine that this must be faced  
If he is caught she is disgraced  
The time is come to journey on  
And from this day he must be gone  
Who am I?  
Who am I?

 **Ezra  
** You're Caleb Dume!  
What can I do  
That will turn you from this?  
Monsieur, you cannot leave  
Whatever I tell my beloved Sabine  
She will never believe!

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Make her believe  
I have gone on a journey  
A long way away  
Tell her my heart was too full for farewells  
It is better this way  
Promise me, M'sieur, Sabine will never know.

 **Ezra  
** I give my word.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
**... what I have spoken, why I must go.

 **Ezra  
** For the sake of Sabine, it must be so.

 **THE WEDDING CHORALE**

 _[Ezra and Sabine lead a wedding procession.]_

 **Chorus  
** Ring out the bells upon this day of days!  
May all the angels of the Force around  
In jubilation sing their songs of praise!  
And crown this blessed time with peace and love.

 _[The procession becomes a dancing celebration. A waltz is played.]_

 **Major Domo  
** The Baron and Baroness de Thenard wish to pay their  
respects to the groom!

 **Thenardier  
** I forget where we met  
Was it not at the Chateau Lafarge  
Where the duke did that puke  
Down the Duchess's de-coll-etage?

 **Ezra  
** No, `Baron de Thenard'  
The circles I move in are humbler by far.  
Go away, Thenardier!  
Do you think I don't know who you are?

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** He's not fooled, told you so.  
Show M'sieur what you've come here to show.  
Tell the boy what you know!

 _[Applause from the dancers as the waltz finishes.]_

 **Ezra  
** When I look at you, I remember Eponine  
She was more than you deserved, who gave her birth  
But now she is with the Force and happier, I hope  
Than here on Lothal!

 _[The waltz starts up again.]_

 **Thenardier  
** So it goes, Force knows  
Life has dealt me some terrible blows.

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** You've got cash and a heart  
You could give us a bit of a start  
We can prove, plain as ink  
Your bride's father is not what you think.

 **Thenardier  
** There's a tale I could tell

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Information we're willing to sell.

 **Thenardier  
** There's a man that he slew  
I saw the corpse clear as I'm seeing you!  
What I tell you is true!

 **Mme. Thenardier  
** Pity to disturb you at a feast like this  
But five hundred francs surely wouldn't come amiss.

 **Ezra  
** In Force's name say what you have to say.

 **Thenardier  
** But first you pay!

What I saw, clear as light  
Caleb Dume in the sewers that night  
Had this corpse on his back  
Hanging there like a great bloody sack.  
I was there, never fear  
Even found me this fine souvenir!

 _[Thenardier shows Ezra a ring.]_

 **Ezra  
** I know this! This was mine!  
Surely this is some Force sign!

 **Thenardier  
** One more thing, mark this well  
It was the night the barricades fell.

 **Ezra  
** Then it's true, then I'm right  
Caleb Dume was my saviour that night!

 _[Ezra hits Thenardier and then throws money at him.]_

As for you, take this too!  
Force forgive the things that we do.

Come my love, come Sabine  
This day's blessings are not over yet!

 _[Ezra and Sabine leave.]_

 **BEGGARS AT THE FEAST**

 **Thenardier  
** Ain't it a laugh?  
Ain't it a treat?  
Hob-nobbin' here  
Among the elite?  
Here comes a prince  
There goes a Jew.  
This one's a queer  
But what can you do?  
Paris at my feet  
Paris in the dust  
And here I'm breaking bread  
With the upper crust!  
Beggar at the feast!  
Master of the dance!  
Life is easy pickings  
If you grab your chance.  
Everywhere you go  
Law-abiding folk  
Doing what is decent  
But they're mostly broke!  
Singing to the Force on Sundays  
Praying for the gifts it'll send.

 **M. and Mme. Thenardier  
** But we're the ones who take it  
We're the ones who make it in the end!  
Watch the buggers dance  
Watch 'em till they drop  
Keep your wits about you  
And you stand on top!  
Masters of the land  
Always get our share  
Clear away the barricades  
And we're still there!  
We know where the wind is blowing  
Money is the stuff we smell  
And when we're rich as Croesus  
Force! Won't we see you all in hell!


	15. Epilogue

**Finished. I'm going to make a sequel, do you think it should be with the crew and the rebels performing it or them being in it?**

 **Disclaimer: I'll say this one more time, I OWN NOTHING!**

 _[Kanan is alone in the shadows, with a bare wooden cross for company.]_

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Alone I wait in the shadows  
I count the hours till I can sleep  
I dreamed a dream Sabine stood by  
It made her weep to know I die.  
Alone at the end of the day  
Upon this wedding night I pray  
Take these children, my Force, to thy embrace  
And show them grace.

Force around  
Hear my prayer  
Take me now  
To thy care  
Where You are  
Let me be  
Take me now  
Take me there  
Bring me home  
Bring me home.

 _[Hera's spirit appears to Kanan.]_

 **Hera  
** M'sieur, I bless your name  
M'sieur, lay down your burden  
You raised my child in love  
And you will be with the Force.

 **Kanan Jarrus (interjecting)  
** I am ready, Hera  
At the end of my days  
She's the best of my life.

 _[Ezra and Sabine rush into the room, but they do not see Hera.]_

 **Sabine  
** Papa, papa, I do not understand!  
Are you alright? They said you'd gone away.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Sabine, my child, am I forgiven now?  
Thank Force, thank Force, I've lived to see this day.

 **Ezra  
** It's you who must forgive a thoughtless fool  
It's you who must forgive a thankless man  
It's thanks to you that I am living  
And again I lay down my life at your feet.

Sabine, your father is a saint.  
When they wounded me  
He took me from the barricade  
Carried like a babe  
And brought me home to you!

 **Kanan Jarrus (to Sabine)  
** Now you are here  
Again beside me  
Now I can die in peace  
For now my life is blessed

 **Sabine  
** You will live, Papa, you're going to live  
It's too soon, too soon to say goodbye.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Yes, Sabine, forbid me now to die  
I'll obey  
I will try  
On this page  
I write my last confession  
Read it well  
When I at last am sleeping.  
It's a story  
Of those who always loved you  
Your mother gave her life for you  
Then gave you to my keeping.

 _[The other spirits appear.]_

 **Hera  
** Come with me  
Where chains will never bind you  
All your grief  
At last, at last behind you.  
Force around us  
Look down on him in mercy.

 **Kanan Jarrus  
** Forgive me all my trespasses  
And take me to your glory.

 **Kanan Jarrus, Hera, and Eponine  
** Take my hand  
And lead me to salvation  
Take my love  
For love is everlasting.  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to feel the Force around!

 **EPILOGUE (Finale)**

 **Chorus  
** Do you hear the people sing  
Lost in the valley of the night  
It is the music of a people  
Who are climbing to the light

For the wretched of Lothal  
There is a flame that never dies  
Even the darkest night will end  
And the sun will rise.

They will live again in freedom  
In the garden of the Force  
They will walk behind the plough-share  
They will put away the sword  
The chain will be broken  
And all men will have their reward!

Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Somewhere beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?  
Do you hear the people sing  
Say, do you hear the distant drums?  
It is the future that they bring  
When tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!  
Tomorrow comes!

 _[The curtain falls.]_


End file.
